Drive Me Crazy Part One
by Princess KittyLove
Summary: What I think should happen after Timmy 'kissed' Sheridan


Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with the cast members of _Passions, _nor am I affiliated with NBC.I'm not making any money off this story either.

A/N: What I think should happen after December 8th's episode.

Part One:

"W-who are you?" Sheridan murmured as she opened her eyes and saw the little boy over her.

"I'm Timmy," Timmy just squeaked out.

Using what little strength she had, Sheridan lifted herself to a sitting position."How did you know I was alive?"

"Tabitha!" Timmy shrieked.Timmy's shriek woke the sleeping witch and she got up and, grumbling, walked over to the open gravesite.

"What are you yelling about, Timmy?" she asked, then paused when she saw Sheridan sitting up in her grave.

"She's alive!" Timmy shouted again.

"Well, we've got to get her out of there," Tabitha said.

"I don't have any strength," Sheridan said.

Tabitha smiled."Timmy, open the other part of the coffin."

Timmy did so and Sheridan smiled."Thank you for saving me."

"We didn't mean to," Timmy said.

"Get me out of here," Sheridan said.

"Can you stand?" Tabitha asked.

Sheridan placed her hands on the coffin and pushed herself up."Just barely. Can you help me out?"

Tabitha grabbed Sheridan's arms and pulled her out of the coffin.She collapsed onto the ground and sucked in a breath of fresh air."Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tabitha and that's my son, Timmy," Tabitha said.

"Son?" muttered Timmy."Princess, get me out of here!" 

Tabitha smirked as she pulled the doll out of the grave.

"What about the dirt?" Timmy asked and held up the plastic baggie.

"Bring it with us," Tabitha instructed.

"Where am I going to go?" Sheridan asked and then collapsed.

"You can rest at my house, Sheridan," Tabitha said.

But Sheridan was out cold.Tabitha sighed and grabbed Sheridan's legs."Help me carry her," she instructed Timmy.An hour later, after Timmy had been forced to refill the grave and the two people had carried the half-dead woman home, Sheridan was sleeping on the couch in Tabitha's house, unaware that the men who had tried to save her life were tied up in a warehouse. 

*

"_Chad!_" shrieked Eve and rushed to the boy's side.

"Dr. Eve—" he choked out.

"Don't talk," she commanded him.She looked up at Pierre."How could you?" 

"The boy was ruining all our plans. I had no choice," Pierre said.

"So now you're responsible for the deaths of two people!" Hank shouted.

"Shut _up_, you stupid American!" Roger shouted back.Both men were unaware that Agent Freeman had loosened the ties that bound his wrists loose enough that he could began untying the knot that held Hank to him.Freeman silently thanked Chad for coming in here and loosening up the bindings.

Agent Freeman touched Hank's wrist and Hank shook his wrist and the bindings came off.Freeman slowly lifted his right hand up to his back and reached the gun that Pierre and Roger had missed while searching him.He pulled the gun off and dropped it into Hank's hands.

Hank took a deep breath and watched Roger and Pierre as they moved to the side.Hank slightly moved up and shoved the gun beneath him.Roger noticed Hank's movement and eyed him suspiciously. 

"What are you doing now?" Roger asked.

Hank rolled his eyes."I'm trying to stretch, is that ok?" 

Roger muttered a curse in French and yanked Pierre behind a stack of boxes.Eve looked over at Hank and gave him a quizzical look.

"I have a gun," he mouthed.

Eve imperceptibly nodded."Pierre, this boy is going to die if we don't get him to a hospital."

Pierre came out and was relieved to see that Pierre still held the gun.If he could just shoot Pierre and make a mad dash for the door, he should be ok.But the only thing that worried him was the fact that he didn't know if Roger had a gun.He'd have to take that chance.

*

Ethan walked along the cemetery, the tears that he was shedding leaving wet trails on his cheeks.He was on his way to the cemetery (even though it's nighttime. I don't get it. Are all the residents of Harmony vampires or something?) to see Sheridan's grave.He sighed and wiped the tears off his cheeks.He froze in midstep when he saw that Sheridan's grave had been messed with.All the flowers that had been covering the tombstone had been scattered all over the place.He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the Crane residence.

A maid answered."Yes, this is Ethan. Can I speak to my father?"

"One moment please." 

"Julian Crane here." 

"Father, it's me. I'm at Sheridan's grave and somebody's tampered with the grave."

"Are you serious?" Julian asked.In Julian's office, Ivy and Rebecca both gave him a puzzled glance.

"Yes. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'll call a cementing place in the morning. We'll fill the grave up with cement and perhaps that will stop any thieves from vandalizing my sister's grave."

"Ok," Ethan said and hung up. 

He gazed at the headstone and made his decision.He now knew whom he was going to marry.It had come to him earlier that night, but he had been too busy to see it.He smiled.He couldn't wait to see the expression on the lucky woman's face when he proposed to her.


End file.
